Business processes often include a large number of tasks that need to be accomplished with varying degrees of accuracy. Some of these tasks may include, for example, the selection of keywords that are relevant for a given topic, the keying in of phone numbers or other data entry, and the transcription of medical records.
In performing a task, people typically do not achieve perfect accuracy (e.g., some members of a large group will fail to select a correct answer from a set of choices, or a given person will sometimes fail a few times when repeating a tedious task many times). Instead, people inevitably will make some mistakes, even with relatively simple tasks. The error rates for a typical person in the performance of a particular task might be, for example, 5-10% (i.e., the person is 90-95% accurate over many attempts at the same task). The error rate (or accuracy) depends upon, among other factors, training and the particular type of task performed.